Seagull Zombie
:For the veteran version of this zombie, see Pelican Zombie. :For the form in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Seagull Zombie (PvZ: AS). |first seen/PvZ2 = Pirate Seas - Day 2 |flavor text/PvZ2 = Seagull Zombie has racked up the frequent flier miles and dreams of going to the top colleges in the world on a cerebral gastronomy vacation. |in-game toughness/PvZ2 = Solid |translate/PvZ2C = Seagull Zombie |image/PvZ2C = Seagull ZombiePvP.png |toughness/PvZ2C = Average |troopcapacity/PvZ2C = 2 |trainingcost/PvZ2C = 15 |trainingtime/PvZ2C = 4 minutes |speed/PvZ2C = Speedy |first seen/PvZ2C= PvP Mode |pvpskill/PvZ2C = Throws a bomb at low plants. |flavor text/PvZ2C = Wanting to use ropes to catch seagulls, he accidentally ties himself up, and a seagull comes to pick him up. With this, Seagull Zombie announced the skill of flying.}} Seagull Zombie is the second zombie introduced in Pirate Seas in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It flies at a fast speed above low plants, such as Iceberg Lettuce, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Potato Mine, and can fly above water. It will die instantly if it is hit by butter, making Kernel-pults a potentially useful way to deal with them. Because they are airborne zombies, they can be blown away by Blovers and Hurrikales. Most Seagull Zombies appear on plankless rows with the exceptions of Piñata Party, Pirate Seas - Day 8, or Dead Man's Booty as some of them can appear on rows with planks. Almanac entry Normal Mode PvP Mode Overview Seagull Zombie absorbs exactly 270 damage per shot and does not degrade. It will die immediately when hit by Kernel-pult's butter. Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party Pirate Seas: Days 2, 3, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 20, 23, 24, 26, 27, 30, 31, 32 and Dead Man's Booty Dark Ages: Piñata Party and Premium Plant Quest: Hot Date - Step 6 Big Wave Beach: Piñata Party Lost City: "Aloe, Salut!" Epic Quest - Step 4 (portal only) Modern Day: Days 1, 35 and Highway to the Danger Room (portal only) Arena: Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Player's House: Premium Plant Quest: Squash Pirate Seas: Days 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 16, 17, 19, 20,23, 24, Ultimate Challnege, Daily Challenge, and Endless Challenge Modern Day: Days 2, 17, 25, and World Cup Strategies Although the Seagull Zombie isn't a particularly tough zombie, it can be quite the nuisance to deal with especially in the early game. Although plants such as Bonk Choy, Repeater, and Laser Bean can all deal with Seagull Zombies quite efficiently, especially early in the game, you may not be given enough time to sufficiently deal with them in some cases. Thus, stalling them with defensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts are ideal to help hold them off. It is worth noting that Kernel-pult's butter defeats Seagull Zombies in one hit, so it could be a viable choice, especially against single instances. Blover and Hurrikale can destroy all Seagull Zombies on the lawn or in one lane respectively, making them great choices when dealing with Seagull Zombies as well. Shrinking Violet can be used on Seagull Zombie in or adjacent to lanes with planks, as she will shrink all zombies in a 3x3 area, during which the seagulls will be shrunk into oblivion, instantly defeating them. It is worth noting that Seagull Zombies do not trigger Iceberg Lettuce or any other ground plants, since it simply flies over them. They are also not slowed by Sap-fling's sap tiles or damaged by Lava Guava's lava tiles, so using alternative plants such as Snow Pea and Ghost Pepper are ideal. Cannons Away In this game mode, you must destroy the incoming Seagull Zombies in order to reach Penny's target score. Defeating three or more at a time will result in more points when using one of the Coconut Cannons. Try to time the cannon shots carefully, especially when large groups of Seagull Zombies are close together, or else you could risk not hitting the target score and thus losing the level. Related achievement Gallery Trivia Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It will not target the player's house in Cannons Away. Instead, it will fly around and then leave the lawn after a while. *Because the Seagull Zombie does not have a degrade form, it does not lose its arm when it is damaged. *If the player kills a Seagull Zombie by hitting it with butter from a Kernel-pult, they will earn the achievement Pat the Birdy. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Chili Bean, the paralyzing gas will come from the head. *When the Seagull Zombie is killed by a Bloomerang, Coconut Cannon or Melon-pult, it will make a unique noise. *Although it is immune to low plants, lawn mowers can still kill it. The same goes with other flying zombies. *It, Imp variants, Barrel Roller Zombie, Prospector Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Blastronaut Zombie, and Pelican Zombie are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that fall backwards when they die. *As it seems, the seagull is not a zombie since it does not attack the plants. However, its eyes are very similar to those of the Zombie Chicken, Zombie Parrot and Dolphin Rider Zombie's dolphin. *Whenever this zombie dies, the seagull will be released from grabbing the peg leg of this zombie, while also making noise and flying away. However, when Seagull Zombie is hit by butter, the seagull will not fly away. Instead, it will fall into water or ground, covered in butter. *Its toughness should be Solid, while it is displayed as Average in the Almanac. *The squawking noise of the Seagull Zombie can also be heard in the background in Big Wave Beach. *It is the first zombie to use a bird as a mode of transportation. The others are the Dodo Rider Zombie, the Bird Rider Zombie, and the Pelican Zombie. *It, Pelican Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Blastronaut Zombie, Bug Zombie and Balloon Zombie are the only zombies that are not targeted by Grimrose. *Although he can't be targeted and killed by Grimrose, he can kill the Grimrose by biting this plant. This might because the Grimrose is tall enough to be bitten by this zombie. However, if the one looks closely when Seagull Zombie flying above Potato Mine or Iceberg Lettuce, he contacts with those plants without to be affected. *When it is burned, the charred figure will appear to be standing upright. **This is also true if the zombie was burned while flying over the water. *When a Seagull Zombie eats a Hypno-shroom, the seagull that carries him is somehow also hypnotized. *It, Pelican Zombie and Zombie Parrot are the only zombies that can be defeated instantly by butter. This makes them the only zombies that can be attacked by Power Butter in Vasebreaker mode. Specific to Chinese version *When a Seagull Zombie is defeated, the seagull does not fly away but disappears suddenly instead. See also *Pat the Birdy *Pelican Zombie *Kernel-pult es:Zombi Gaviotero ru:Зомби на чайке zh:海鸥僵尸 Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Pirate Seas Category:Flying zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies